This relates generally to microelectronic memories.
Columns of flash memory cells in memory arrays may be isolated by shallow trench isolations. In the shallow trench isolation process, shallow trenches are formed between the columns using, as a mask, the polysilicon that will form the gate electrode. Ultimately, these trenches are filled with an insulator that isolates one column from its two adjacent neighbors.